Kingdom of Belfast
is one of the countries found in the world Touya was sent to. It is located in the western Europa continent and also the second largest country in the westWeb Novel Chapter 2 #12. The country largest and capital city is Alephis Capital City. The country has relatively peaceful atmosphere thanks to the good management from its king, Tristwin Ernes BelfastWeb Novel Chapter 2 #15. This country founded the West Alliance together with Kingdom of Mismede which later evolved into the World AllianceWeb Novel Chapter 6 #48Web Novel Chapter 29 #393. Overview The Kingdom of Belfast is borders 4 countries, which are Refreese Imperium to the west, across the with the Regulus Empire and Brunhild Dukedom to the east, and the Kingdom of Mismede to the south, across the . The kingdom's economy is greatly supported by its large sewing industry which mostly comes from their famous commodity, silk fabric. The country's sewing industries can be found on Killua Province. The capital city, Alephis, was built-up on the banks of Lake Palette which received its water from a large waterfall behind the royal castle. The royal castle is located in the center of the city. The city itself is divided into two rings around the castle, the inner ring and outer ring. In the inner ring is inhabited by the royalty, the noblemen, and great merchants. The outer ring is further separated into Eastern, Western, and Southern district while leaving the northern district for the Lake Palette. Many rich people live in the Western District of the cityWeb Novel Chapter 5 #35. The current capital city is a new capital city where the old one was left abandoned into ruinsWeb Novel Chapter 3 #23. Belfast's military is divided into 2 different groups, the soldier army and the knight order. The army is responsible for military aggression toward other country, like defending the country from other country invasion or invading other country. While the knight order is responsible for the law and order of the country.Web Novel Chapter 13 #91 Since long ago, the Kingdom of Belfast has already develop good relation with the Refreese Imperium. However, the country had bad relationship with the Regulus Empire after a war happened around 20 years ago which was ended with a nonaggression pact. On the other hand, because of the racism of the older generation merchants toward beastmen, it had been difficult for the kingdom to form a relation with the Kingdom of Mismede.Web Novel Chapter 4 #24 Their hostile relation then repaired after they had summit conference between each country with help from Touya MochizukiWeb Novel Chapter 13 #95. Kingdom of Belfast also has a strong friendly relationship with Brunhild Dukedom, since the country's monarch has strong connections to Belfast's royal family. Additionally, said monarch lived in this country before the duchy's establishment. This country has received many new culture from Touya Mochizuki. The first ice creamWeb Novel Chapter 1 #10, first shogi boardWeb Novel Chapter 3 #21, first bicycleWeb Novel Chapter 7 #50 were made in this country. Family Tree of the Monarchy Note: ‡ current monarch Notable People * Leim: the butler of the House of Ortlinde. * Doctor Raul: the royal family's physician. * Leon Blitz: the general of the Kingdom of Belfast. * Lyon Blitz: the second son of general Leon. * Charlotte: the court magician of Kingdom of Belfast. * Neil Suleiman: the deputy general of the Belfast Knight. * Carlossa Galune Swordrick: one of the nobility of Belfast. * Count Balsa: an ex-aristocrat of Belfast. * Prim: the receptionist of the adventurer guild of Kingdom of Belfast. Locations * - the capital city of Kingdom of Belfast. The city also referred to as " ". The Embassy Building of Brunhild Dukedom is located at the west districtWeb Novel Chapter 5 #35 and Touya's reading cafe, Reading Moon, is located at the south district of this cityWeb Novel Chapter 12 #85. * * The Web Novel Chapter 1 #3 - the first town that Mochizuki Touya visited. This town is the location of Fashion King Zanac Gallery, Aer's Parent Coffee Shop, Silver Moon Inn and Eight Bears Weapon Shop. * Web Novel Chapter 2 #11 * . * Web Novel Chapter 6 #39 - is the southernmost town of the kingdom. * - a major sewing industrial region of the kingdom. * Old Royal Capital Ruins - the original capital city from around 1000 years ago before the capital was being transferred to the current capital city. It has hidden underground ruin which had an inactive Phrase inside. * Slime Castle * East Forest'Web Novel Chapter 1 #7 - a forest east of Reflet where the lone-horned wolves reside. * '''Rocky Mountains'Web Novel Chapter 2 #20 - rocky mountains where the tiger-bears reside. * Web Novel Chapter 4 #29 - river at the south of the Town of Reflet. * South Forest - a forest across the Alain river from the Town of Reflet and a place where the King Apes reside. Trivia * The Kingdom of Belfast mainly resembles Europe as all the buildings and people are depicted with medieval European architecture and fashion. This is further supported by the fact that Belfast is also the name of the capital city of Northern Ireland. * This country is where Touya mainly resides before the creation of the Brunhild Dukedom. References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Countries